My Type
by Joseibi Tsukino Saotome
Summary: This is sort of Romance, but I don't think it really qualifies too much as Romance...This story takes place before Rayearth2. Zazu gets a girlfriend. :D I'm a big Zazu fan, so I hope you like this!!


My Type

Author's Note: This story takes place in Autozam right before Rayearth2 started, before the NSX leaves Autozam to go take over Cephiro. 

"Ok, Eagle! The ship's almost ready to go!" The youngest crew member spouted proudly.

"All right, Zazu. We leave tomorrow morning at 6 AM. Remember that." Their leader, Eagle, told him.

"Right! Goodnight, Eagle. See you in the morning!" 

"Goodnight, Zazu."

The young boy walked down the empty streets of Autozam at midnight.

_Hmm...I'm not quite tired yet...maybe I'll see if anyone else is out before I go to bed. I'm sure I'll be able to get up in the morning. _He thought.

"AIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

A loud, screeching yell was coming from an alleyway near to where Zazu stood.

"Huh? Wazzat? Who's there??" Zazu said, looking around for a sign of life.

"Haaaahhh..." 

A girl emerged from the shadows, covered in dust. She coughed.

"My throat..." She croaked.

"A-are you okay?" Zazu asked, stepping a little closer.

"Hah? I'll be f-fi—ACHOO! Dammit!"

"Do you want to clean up at my house?" Zazu asked.

"Wh—" She said, staring at him, "Are you some sort of idiot?? You don't just SAY things like that to girls!"

"HUH?? I didn't—I didn't mean THAT way!!!"

"I'll clean up in my OWN house, THANK YOU!"

She stormed away toward a small house on the corner. She opened the door, gave Zazu a cold glare, walked into the house, and slammed the door shut.

Zazu stood there for a second, wondering what just happened.

"Hmm..." He shrugged and walked away.

The next morning at promptly 5:45 AM, Zazu awoke, looked at his clock, and got dressed, not remembering the ordeal of the prior night. He walked out of his house, still half-asleep, and down the street toward where the NSX was safely landed. 

Along the street, people greeted him with 'Good Morning's and 'Good Luck's all the way. Some greetings, however, weren't as positive.

"Jerk." A girl said as Zazu swept by her.

He stopped in his track at hearing the comment. He turned around to see a girl with dark red eyes, silky blonde hair down to her chin...

His eyes led the way down her body.

...and a healthily proportional chest.

He blushed.

"What are you staring at??" She yelled.

"N-nothing!" 

His head snapped back up. He looked her square in the eyes, nervous.

She glared at him angrily.

"I-I didn't mean to sound like a pervert. I didn't know what else to say..." He explained, trying to keep his vision to her face, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way..."

"Zazu, were you trying to pick me up?"

"Sort of—not in a perverted way, though!"

"I don't think there's a possible way to pick someone up without being perverted."

"Well, I just wanted you to come in. That's it."

"Okay, whatever, Zazu..."

"Say...what's your name?"

"Isobel."

"My name's—Hey, wait...how'd you know my name?"

"These people have been gabbing about you, Geo, and Eagle all the time I've been out here. I guess I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry I misunderstood you."

"You had every right to be that way toward me..."

"Oh...I suppose I owe you something else, too..."

"What's that?"

"Good luck...and this." 

She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good...luck..." She said, once more as she walked away.

Zazu put his hand on the cheek that was kissed. He stood there, watching her walk away.

__

Wow...she's so cute... He thought.

"Zazu! There you are! Come on, are you ready to go?" Geo said from down the street.

"Oh...sure." He answered.

He picked up his bags again and continued walking toward Geo. He looked back once at Isobel and then back toward Geo. He smiled and ran past Geo toward the NSX.

"Well, someone looks ready to go, all right!" Eagle joked.

"Ha ha! Sure am!" He said, smiling happily as he boarded the NSX.

Part 2

Author's Note: This part takes place in Rayearth2...I'm pretty much rewriting it but adding my own little thoughts on what I think Zazu would be thinking...Oh, and by the way...I've only seen the dubbed version of the episode where this happens, so don't flame me if it's not accurate according to the Japanese. And I also don't know this part by heart, even dubbed, so it's not going to be exact quotes...oh yeah, and I'm changing it a little and skipping some parts...because I don't think you just want to read a rewrite of a clip from the dubbed Rayearth2 tapes...

"Hey, why do you think a legendary Rune God would be fighting with some whacked out Bug Lady?" Geo said.

"I dunno..." Zazu said, staring at the battle before him, "But I'll tell you one thing...you won't catch me hanging out with any spooky psycho woman..."

"Oh, look at you! Think you're Mr. Big Shot, huh?" 

Geo proceeded to give the young mechanic a noogie.

"I'm just saying that she's not my type, and at least she's better than the kind of girls you go out with! I've seen them, they're..."

Eagle listened to the sounds of Zazu and Geo's bickering and smiled.

"Auugh!" Zazu yelled, finally breaking free of Geo's grasp. 

He gasped for his breath. 

"Oh, by the way, Zazu. The voice I heard coming from the Rune God sounded very much like the voice of a young girl." Eagle said to Zazu.

"A young girl, huh? Was she cute? Think she was my age?" He asked, happily.

"Now, Zazu...how am I supposed to know if she was old enough for you? I said I only heard her voice."

"Right...I forgot. I sure do hope she's cute. Like with short hair...down to her chin..."

An image of Isobel flashed into his mind.

"With dark red eyes..."

She smiled happily at him.

"And the voice of an angel..."

__

"Zaaaaazuuu..." She said.

Eagle and Geo just stared at Zazu strangely.

He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, that's my type, all right. But, you know, there probably isn't even a girl out there with all those qualities, so what's the point of having a preference like that, huh?" He said, trying to cover himself.

"Whatever, man..." Geo said, going back to work.


End file.
